


The Hunt for Olaf

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Stargate SG-1, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we learn more about Spooky and her job.<br/>This story is a sequel to Sif's Visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt for Olaf

## The Hunt for Olaf

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine Don't make any money off of this. 

**RATING: G**

SERIES: GATE OF A MILLION STARS part 3 

AUTHOR WEBSITE: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

The Hunt for Olaf  
by Bluerose 

In the truck "Blair I know you have a million questions. I can't answer them with out permission." Spooky said with regret. 

"Same as with my time in the Rangers Chief. I don't like it. I do understand it though." Jim said. "So tell me what you can of Olaf." 

"Never met him, I do know he is probably one of the best the Asgard have in his field. They can't afford anything else at this stage in the game. Their resources are stretched thin as is. " Spooky said with a grin. 

"What do they intend to do with us? Conquer us?" Blair asked. 

"Not in their interest. This is not their native galaxy. Distance becomes to big of a factor. Even at their ships speeds it still takes an hour to get here from their home galaxy." Spooky grinned as she saw the expressions on their faces. 

"That's Andromeda right?" Blair asked. 

"Not sure Maj. Carter and Col. O'Niell are still trying to figure that one out." Spooky answered 

"How many Planet's have you been on? You can at least tell me that can't you Sis." 

"I stopped counting after the hundredth. I've been off-planet more in the last two years than I have been on Earth. ." Spooky said with a sigh. 

"What can you tell me, Sis?" Blair's curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Stories of strange food. You haven't run across six legged chicken yet. Though if Sif is showing up, it will be something you will run into sooner or later." 

"This I got to hear. A chicken with six legs. How was it cooked?" Jim asked. "Blair and I have a strange food contest going on, because of all the places we have been. So far I'm up on him. He's never eaten Anaconda." 

"I have." Spooky said "Turn left here I'm getting the energy signature." 

"How does that thing work any way?" Blair asked about her Bracelet. 

"Damned if I know. I can operate it with help from the tutorial came with it. I've been going through it rather carefully." Spooky said as she sends out a small probe to check the area out closing her eyes to see a visual image. "Park up ahead Jim. I need to consult with the Colonel and Maj. Carter they happen to be the experts on this." 

Jim does as asked staying in the truck, when Spooky gets out. He listens in on the conversation needing to know what is going on. 

"What's up Spooky?" Jack asked knowing they where nowhere near where the ship was. 

"I know this ship, it's Mateo's, sir." Spooky replied. 

"Meaning?" Jack asked. 

"You haven't read the report yet have you, on my team's last mission." Spooky grinned "To keep it short Mateo was the gentleman who pulled us out of hot water when that first contact went bad. He claimed me as his daughter and the rest of the team as my assistants." 

"Any idea why he would do that?" Daniel asked. 

"I asked him. Said I reminded him of the love of his life. Whether I believe him is a different story." Spooky shrugged. 

"Think you could go right up to his ship and knock on the door?" Jack asked. 

"I could give it a try Sir. The ship is cloaked though. I can pinpoint the location to a couple of blocks, but the exact spot." Spooky shrugged. 

"Your bracelet can also be used as a communication device correct?" Tealc' asked. 

"Yes, Tealc' what do you have in mind?" Spooky asked. 

"This Mateo knows you have this bracelet an can use it as a communications device. If you send him a message requesting to see him." Tealc' offered the plan. 

"Colonel? It's the easiest way to get into the ship. Daniel could come with me as well as my brother. Introducing my family wouldn't be outside what Mateo would expect if I did come calling. Even he doesn't know all the functions of this Bracelet." Spooky suggested. 

"I don't know about your brother going?" Jack hesitated over that detail of the plan. 

"I ran a background check on him before I even looked him up. He has several first contacts with primitive tribes that have never seen a white man before. He'll keep a cool head." Spooky replied. 

"He's that Sandburg?" Daniel demanded. 

"Afraid so Daniel." Spooky replied with a half smile. 

"I've been basing our first contact protocols on his work." Daniel said in the way of explanation. Before Jack becomes confused. 

"That kid! I was expecting some grey haired old man." Jack replied. "Okay take him with you. Now what?" 

Spooky takes a deep breathe goes into the Bracelets function list and finds the communications file. Opening it she studies her options. Several are still untranslated, she ignores them for the time being. Choosing a holographic display she sends it toward the ship. Running into shields that bounce the signal back at her causing her some pain. 

Switching to scan, gets her the energy signatures and the frequency of the shields. Finding a hole in the shields, she flips the holographic display through. What startles her is that she can see what is inside the ship and Olaf' is there. In some sort of stasis field. Badly injured but healing. Mateo is not on board but signs of him, are every where. In what passes for a sleeping area there is a human body, a sleep. Closer investigation reveals it's Naomi. There is a note next to the sleeping area addressed to Naomi. She reads it then disengages the holographic display. 

"Olaf is there, he's inside some sort of energy field that's healing him. Mateo isn't there, he's gone to get Breakfast at some bakery or other. My mother is on board a sleep." Spooky reported. 

"You're sure it's your mother?" Jack asked 

"This" indicating the bracelet "when asked to identify some one does a complete DNA fingerprint it also matches known DNA. The Mytrocodial DNA is a perfect Match. Sir" Spooky replied. 

"This changes things. How long until Mateo returns do you think?" Jack asked. 

"I can do a sweep of the area and find out were he is exactly. I have his DNA on file. The radius of the search area is about 2 miles, Sir." Spooky offered. 

"This isn't going to cause you any trouble is it?" Daniel asked remembering other times when she has tried something and run it to problems. 

"No love," She cups Daniel's face with one hand "I do this all the time. It's something that is now routine." 

Daniel turns his head and presses a kiss on to her palm. Turning then to look at Jack. 

"Go for it." Jack ordered. 

Taking a deep breathe she flips into surveillance mode scanning for known DNA. There are only the readings of her team mates, Naomi, Blair and Jim. "Nothing Sir. I'm expanding the search to one mile." At a mile and a half she finds Mateo he is heading back to the ship. "He'll be back at the ship in about 25 minutes Sir, he is on foot." 

"We intercept him before he gets there. What direction?" 

"That way Sir." Spooky pointed off to the East. "If we go about three blocks that way we'll cross his path." 

"Get Ellision and Sandburg on the move. Take Daniel with you. We'll follow you about 10 minutes back." 


End file.
